


The Academy Vampire (C.L. Stone Academy Fanfiction - Boyxboy)

by EsaAnnie



Category: Scarab Beetle Series - C. L. Stone, The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: BoyxBoy, Falling In Love, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsaAnnie/pseuds/EsaAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story will start out like my "Vampire Death Note" story, but will make a turn soon)</p><p>What if there was a killer on the loose that the Blackbourne team were in charge of catching and bring down, but no one has ever lived to see his face or hear his name?</p><p>What if Sang wasn't in the picture yet?</p><p>What if our favorite leader caught the eye of a mysterious curly-haired man one night?</p><p>What if this man might not be human?</p><p>These are the questions you'll have to be nipping at the bit to have a read and be biting and hungry for more... get it?</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction based on C.L Stone's The Academy- Ghost Bird Series and The Scarab Beetle Series. Thank you C.L. Stone for your support of Fanfictions. Almost all of these characters are her's but I have also will add my own to the mix.  You don't have have read C.L.Stone series to read this and this is for entertainment only. I am not seeking nor accepting financial gain, but instead I'll take payment in criticism and comments. This story is rated mature for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Academy Vampire (C.L. Stone Academy Fanfiction - Boyxboy)

** \--- Owen's Pov --- **

I hummed softly to myself, my usually manageable brown hair mussed by the bone-chilling wind and my black-rimmed glasses sitting firmly on my face that went along with my perfectly pressed suit. I observed the steady flow of people meandering down and up the sidewalks of the busy city, studying the little things about them, such as the way a woman was holding her purse to her chest in fear of being robbed or the way one man looked like he was about to grab one of the women standing in little to no clothes in front of a corner store. I had the urge every now and then to try to help the people, but knew that doing something like that would mess up this case at the moment. There was a massive murderer on the loose that was being called 'Akuma' by the public and I along with my team was assigned as one of the best to find him. He had been killing civilians who were under suspect for suspicious activity, draining them of their blood and practiced surgical cut could be found on some of the victims that were especially guilty of criminal activity, such as rape. Finding out who he was and the way he was doing it was the reason I and my team had been sent for the last month to work with the South Carolina Police, as he recently began focusing on this area of America. 

This was definitely a different setting than Europe, where my team and I had been staying every since we finished our Academy training, as the city here in South Carolina gave off a mysterious feeling. You never knew what you would see, and if you lived here long enough, nothing would surprise you.

I was hoping that it was true, as I had I never been truly comfortable with surprises. I liked to be in control of the world around me, because I knew that it was never smart to rely on anyone but yourself.

However, I was so very wrong, as surprise was the first thing I felt when a large hand grabbed my wrists, yanking me backwards into the dark alley, my glasses falling off my face somewhere. "Hey!" I cried out, only to have a hand clamp down on my mouth.

"Now, now, don't be afraid." A deep, dark voice purred in my ear. I shivered as the voice melted over me. I suddenly didn't want to resist, but I knew in the back of my mind that that was a stupid notion. I turned to see the man grinning down at me, one of his lightly-colored hairs curling in front of one of his glowing red eyes. I couldn't see the details of his face as the alley was too shaded and my glasses were nowhere to be found, but those eyes drew me in like a kid with candy. I wanted to just stay still and let this man do anything he wanted to him as, long as he was pleased with me in the end...

' _No, this isn't right,'_ I shook my head, clearing the fogginess within before biting at the smooth fingers covering my mouth, but I couldn't get my teeth in the skin. "Mmgh!" I cried out softly in both fear and nervousness. "Shh, relax." I felt a pair of sharp objects pierce the soft skin of my neck, sinking into the tender flesh. A hot wet tongue accompanied the lips against my neck, beginning to lap up the crimson liquid swelling from the wound. "Mmh..." I whimpered, squirming helplessly as I could sense myself becoming aroused by this act, which creeped me out.

The other male kept his grip tight on my wrists as he felt the warm blood flow into his mouth. I felt him smirked a bit against my neck before pulling away a few minutes later, though he didn't let go of my wrists, nor move his hand away from my mouth.

I trembled slightly, feeling a little trickle of blood dripping down my neck when my attacker finally leaned away. I could feel that my eyes were wide and probably looked terrified, as I tried to hold still, not wanting to anger the powerful male before me. A soft whimper made its way past my lips as I tried to look at the taller male, trying to get a good look at my attacker. "Mm...mnh..." I whimpered and pleaded, trembling beneath the male. I was terrified of what was happening in the back of my mind and angry that I had no control of my reactions, but when I looked at this man, the overwhelming sense of wanting to please him, even if it meant sacrificing my life, was a main focus in my mind.

The man leaned in slowly and I wanted to flinch away, knowing what I was feeling was wrong, but my body had other ideas as I froze in place. I felt the trail of the man's tongue lick the blood from my neck before he moved his hand away from my mouth and wrists, wrapping his now free arms around my waist, "Sorry to pull you into the alley without warning, but I couldn't just come up to you and ask if I could drink your blood, now could I?" He said with a low chuckle. He seemed to be giving me a look over before he rested his chin on my shoulder, "Though you didn't fight it which is odd..."

I was still trembling, squirming in the slightly taller male's grip. "Of course I didn't fight back; you could've killed me if you wanted. I'm not an imbecile." I murmured softly, still frightened by my reactions to this man before me and knowing that I wasn't telling the whole truth as to why I didn't resist actually was causing me pain. I tried to pry the taller male's arm off me, pushing at his arms, "Let go of me." I grumbled softly, afraid I might be increasing the percentage of my likability to die tonight at his hands.

The man seemed to be listened to me and hummed softly, laughing a bit at my somewhat pathetic attempt to escape. I felt as he tightened his grip around his waist, "Why? I'm having fun... Aren't you?" He asked with a grin then picked me up quickly. He held me in his arms high enough so we were now looking eye to eye, as he had a good half a foot on me and got a better look at my face. His eyes were more of a green color, the red gone from his eyes.

** \--- Sean's Pov --- **

I smirked, liking the look I saw in the boy's eyes, knowing that at this point, I could ask for anything and the boy would comply. I liked my subjects to be willing but have a fighting spirit, and this one fit the description almost too well. Could this be my chance to find a lasting partner?

I pulled his name from his mind when I tasted his blood, finding out that this was exactly who I was looking for. This was Owen Blackbourne, who was tasked with studying my killings. He was young, only eighteen, but he had no family left to care for him besides his family and Academy, who seemed to exploit his talents of perception for a quick buck.

 _'This is a perfect scenario if I ever saw one,'_ I thought, _'All I need to do is lure him home with me and never let him leave. He's already enthralled; at least, that's what I'm suspecting this behavior adds up to. But how far would enthrallment allow me to go?'_

Owen yelped, his eyes wide as he looked down at the ground below us. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my neck to keep from falling. "Hey!" He squeaked. "Put me down." He grumbled softly and I could sense that if he was on the ground, he would be stomping a foot as he blushing furiously. "And no, I'm most certainly not having fun. I can't breathe and I can't see without my glasses."

I belted out a loud laugh, earning a small squeak that came from the boy. I looked up; deciding that being out of this mangy alley was a great decision. Then, what must have seemed like a sudden move to the boy I bent down the grab his glasses before I jumped up onto a fire escape and sat down, placing the boy in my lap. I ignited a yelp from the boy, which made me want to cuddle him to my side. Owen must have sensed what I wanted as he gripped my shirt tightly. I slid the pair of glasses on his face, noticing that they were scratched a tiny bit on one lens. I made a mental note to myself to buy him some new ones once we got to my home. I looked into his eyes and tilt my head a bit causing my blonde hair to fall into one of my eyes, "Aw... Why not?" I asked with an amused grin playing on my lips.

Trembling he stuttered out a few words. "P-put me down...please...I hate heights..." He whimpered softly. He gripped me tight and i felt him shivered. I reached a hand up to run through his hair, smoothing it out only for the wind to mess it up again. He leaned into me until my arm seemed to be circling his shoulder.

"I'll put you down on one condition," I stated matter-a-factly.

"Anything," he practically purred against me and I felt my eyes flash a blazing red at the sound of that.

"You really shouldn't say that to someone like me," I smirked as I flashed us back to my lair, of sorts. It was a four story building that I'd like the say I was proud of owning. I was the coven leader in the Kanto region of Japan, but I moved to Georgia lately, meaning that my word was law. I was an Alpha, so I had to provide for my people and protect them. If only I had found ones that were worthy of my coven, I could show how good of a leader I could be. However, all of the ones I have turned in the last decade all had betrayed and hurt me, So I made sure I would chase after those and make sure not a drop of my blood remained in their veins.

I made us appear right outside the door while Owen had his mini freak-out on the ground.

"Where are we? Are we still in South Carolina? What are you?! Tell me right now where we are!" He yelled as he started point a thin finger in my face. The feisty-ness was definitely a surprise coming from the small boy's mouth who didn't look to ever have a hair out of place or control out of his hands. Though it was cute that he thought he could boss me around, it would be something that needed to be nipped in the butt. _'Maybe literally.'_

I grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist until he let out a small yelp.

" _You_ don't tell _me_ what to do. You're mine, pet. Don't make me discipline you so soon after you got here." I sneered menacingly, letting him go and he whimpered to himself. I saw a tear run down one side of his face and I sighed, not wanting to deal with the human's emotions right now. I pushed past him, knowing that he would eventually follow, but I had only gotten a few feet before I felt a tug on one of my sweatshirt sleeves.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again... I don't want to make you disappointed with me."

I stumbled over my feet, almost ended up on the ground, had it not been for my supernatural speed. "Say it again."

"I'm sorry?" He answered, though he seemed less sure than he usually was.

"No. You know what I'm looking for."

"Sir," Owen whispered between us and I felt a shiver of arousal run down my spine.

"Very good. Moving on, that's all you'll ever be able to call me, that or preferably Master," We continued on towards the door, "You're going to be staying with me for as long as I want you to. You're mine and I certainly don't share, so if anyone else approaches you saying otherwise, you are to tell me. Other than that, you're allowed to wander around this building and if you'd like the leave it, you again will need to inform me and I'll decide if it's a reasonable request. Understandable, yes, pet?"

"When did you suddenly become my keeper?" He asked softly, but I could still hear the steel and defiance in his  voice.

"I claimed you when i bit you," I answered nonchalantly as I opened the door, not expecting the rush of people that greeted us, as I lived alone.

"Sean! Raven's being a pervert!" Corey cried as he ran behind me, clad in just a thin towel around his waist, his blonde hair dripping still. Corey had an interesting case on how he became a vampire. He decided that after I killed his parents' murder, that I was the person he wanted to follow for the rest of his life. He begged me day after day for at least two years for me to change him, and I finally gave in, with the only condition being that he would turn his brother, Brandon. He was hoping that being like me would bring us closer, but instead I developed a more parental role with him, and found him a proper family with Axel and Ravenstahl.

"I am not! He stole my apple pie, so I _may_ have made sure he didn't have any clothes to get dressed in... Is that so wrong?" Ravenstahl replied innocent-like. When he came to me, I knew he was meant to die and be something great. He would have been a Shinigami, a death god of sorts. He sensed he was going to die soon from some sort of cancer, so he just accepted defeat and was going to take fate into his own hands and step in front of moving cars. If it was not for me pulling him back one day, he would be living a life of boredom now. He had dark, black hair that complimented his now pale skin. He was usually wearing some form of black clothing with chains, but instead he was in a bright red plaid pajama pants and a black band shirt.

"Yes! It was just some _stupid_ pie!" He yelled at him.

"You did _not_ just go there!" Raven yelled back as he leaped toward him. I got Owen and me out of the way just in time to see Raven and Corey hit the ground, scratching at one another.

"Who were they?" Owen asked in confused awe.

"I'll explain them later, and that they aren't usually here, but now I want to show you your new home," I answered, pushing Owen along through the house before Corey lost her towel and we both got a show, of sorts. As we got out of the room, another person decided to greet us.

"Sean, a phone call came in from your father and Axel told us come by to speak to you about all the killings that were happening but it seems you were..." he took a look at Owen and his eyes flashed, sensing that he was not one of us, "... _busy."_

"Can you get one of the others to show Owen around, then, Marc?" I asked, conflicted to leave him with another.

He bowed his head, "As you wish."

I turned to Owen, who was still in a bit of shock from, what I assumed was, the fact that I knew his name without him telling me. "You'll be in good hands here and I'll be back soon." I walked off before he could reply and prepared myself for the annoyance of my business meeting.

I walked past the foyer where Raven and Corey were fighting only to find them now making out with Raven half-naked to match Corey's state. "Either get a room or clean up after you're done," I yelled to them without stopping to see them break apart, blushing.

I sat down at my desk with a sigh, not really wanting to pick up the phone, but did so anyway knowing that if this conversation didn't happen now, it would happen at a worse time. The man that I called my father was nothing but a colleague I used to my advantage every now and then, such as stealing his last name. I've been a vampire for over a century and about two decades ago, I decided to go to college and get a medical degree, graduating when I only appeared to be nineteen. Dr. Roberts and I met when he was just ending his own training and he took me under his wing, adopting me into his family after I told him I was an orphan. I was surprised he didn't call bullshit from one glance at my expensive clothing. I made sure i didn't give him any signs that I was anything but human. But I had a feeling that a medical degree was something I would need for the future, and I see why it was vital now that I've unleashed what those are calling 'Akuma'. I laughed to myself, knowing that if they knew that Akuma was a vampire who was killing with medical tools and a sharp tooth, I would not be getting as much support.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up the phone, "Whitfield, Georgia Medical Office. Is there an emergency?" I heard my father answer.

"You even pick your personal phone up like that?" I joked.

"Sean! Nice to hear from you. I'm sure your assistant told you what I was calling about?"

He was convinced that I worked at a private and selective medical facility in town. The 'assistant' he was referring to was probably Marc, as he is the only one that I allowed to come in here if I was not home.

"They actually didn't. Care to explain it?"

"Owen Blackbourne was supposed to have shown up a few hours ago at this hotel, but according to his Academy team, he hasn't been back there for the last three hours. He's supposed to being studying this Akuma case and helpings us out to catch him. He's apparently not the type of man who goes out in public, much less alone, so if you see him around; tell him we're looking for him." He explained, giving me a description of Owen, "His second-in-command, Kota, says that he has a tracker on his phone and that was going to be our next coarse of action, but-"

"I'm going to have to let you go, something just suddenly came up," I breathed, angry at myself for not checking for some kind of tracker.

"Well, oka-" I already hung up before he could finish. I started to rush out of the office when I heard Owen let out a desperate whimper and his breath quicken upstairs. I quickened my pace, ready to kill whatever was causing that reaction.


End file.
